<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>until the light of youth became obscured by koneko_kakumei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243357">until the light of youth became obscured</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/koneko_kakumei/pseuds/koneko_kakumei'>koneko_kakumei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A3! Rarepairs Week 2020, Future Fic, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Time Skips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/koneko_kakumei/pseuds/koneko_kakumei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Muku Sakisaka is thirty-five. Mankai is no more, everyone else has long since gone their separate ways, and he never did become the prince-like adult he always dreamt of - he's just a salaryman, with nothing much else going for him.</p>
<p>But sometimes, all it takes is one encounter to change everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arisugawa Homare/Sakisaka Muku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>until the light of youth became obscured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there!! I've been so excited to post this fic for day two of rarepair week - my interpretation of "long distance" may be a bit tenuous (i.e. time as distance), but still. I hope you enjoy it!! ^^ &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Muku hated the obligatory drinking trips that came with working in an office like his. </p>
<p>He still couldn't stand the way sake burned its way down his throat, and he couldn't stand the fact that mentioning anything he <em> did </em>like - namely weak, sweet-tasting cocktails or anything that didn't taste like alcohol, but would get him pleasantly tipsy - would earn him a few raised eyebrows, before someone ordered him a beer instead.</p>
<p>Still, he didn't have much of a choice. These trips were just as much a part of his life now as his morning routine <em> (alarm goes off, press snooze, press snooze again, eventually capitulate, immediately serve himself coffee so black it makes his nose wrinkle)</em>, or the morning drive to work in rush-hour traffic, or his nightly reading sessions of the latest shoujo manga on his e-reader.</p>
<p>He never did forget the advice Itaru-san and Chikage-san had jokingly given him on his first day at their office - <em> "and remember, if you don't want to go drinking, you've promised to pick up your sister so you can't come. Okay?" </em></p>
<p>Unfortunately, even at 35, Muku Sakisaka was a bad liar. It was easier just to go along with it. It'd been better when Itaru and Chikage were still there with him; they'd always make up excuses in his stead about theatre practice or troupe meetings… But now, with the two of them gone (they'd moved to Spain, last he'd heard) and Mankai Company long since disbanded, he had nobody - no<em>t</em><em>hing </em> - left to save him.</p>
<p>So, he went along with it. </p>
<p>It'd been raining earlier. The faint scent of petrichor clung to the neon-lit streets not far from the heart of Veludo Way, reflections of signage rippled and distorted on the asphalt.</p>
<p>A woman from their department was sticking uncomfortably close to Muku's side, her hand brushing his as they walked in a way that was clearly meant to be unintentional, but had all the subtlety of a freight train. The third time she did it, Muku let out a soft laugh and apologised, playing along. At least his years at Mankai had taught him how to be a good actor. </p>
<p>
  <em> (An excellent actor, in fact. So why, when most of the others had moved on to new troupes or started their own, had Muku decided to quit altogether? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He knew why, of course. In the end, his desire to be a prince had given way to the harsher realities of the world. No matter who he pretended to be, at the end of the day, he'd still just be the completely average salaryman, Muku Sakisaka.)  </em>
</p>
<p>He'd been about to walk through the beaded curtain entryway to their usual bar when something caught his eye further down the street - a shadow amongst the neon lights, distorting, before seemingly melting into the ground.</p>
<p>It took him a moment to realise that the shadow was a person.</p>
<p>Breaking away from the group, Muku rushed towards it - <em> them </em>, kneeling down without a care for his new work trousers. "E- Excuse me, are you okay?! Sir - Is it Sir? Do you need help…?!" </p>
<p>The figure stayed still for a moment, face obscured by choppy magenta hair. </p>
<p>"Oi, Sakisaka," a voice called out from behind him. "It's just a drunk. Leave him be, he'll be fine."</p>
<p><em> Horrible, </em>he thought. Was it any wonder he hated being around his colleagues so much? He clenched his fists briefly in frustration, only to have his train of thought interrupted by the man in front of him. </p>
<p>"I'll thank you not to make assumptions," he said, slowly sitting up. His voice was achingly familiar, even if Muku hadn't heard it in over fifteen years. "I'll have you know I'm quite different when I'm drunk. Emotional, yes, but never so graceless as to fall in the street from alcohol alone. Isn't that right… Muku-kun?" </p>
<p>For some reason, Muku felt like he might cry.</p>
<p>"Huh? You know him, Sakisaka?" </p>
<p>"I… Yeah," Muku replied, eyes wide and unfocused. "He was in my old theatre troupe with me."</p>
<p>"Indeed I was," Homare replied, features crinkling elegantly as he smiled. He'd aged beautifully, Muku thought - the lines on his face perfectly matched the hearty laughter from his memories, or the way his brow would furrow in concentration as he worked on his latest oeuvre. "But I'm afraid I must ask for your help, Muku-kun - I'm a little unsteady on my feet these days, you see, so if you wouldn't mind…"</p>
<p>"O- Of course…!" Muku stammered, immediately jumping to his feet and offering Homare his hands to help him up. Homare took them, his own hands trembling almost imperceptibly as he allowed Muku to pull him to his feet.</p>
<p>No sooner had Muku helped Homare up, did one of his colleagues - the same one who'd been handsy with him a few minutes before - exhale in a way so over the top, it almost rivalled the acting of his old director. "Can we go in now? It's cold out here, and my feet are killing me in these new heels."</p>
<p>Muku was about to respond when once again, he was cut off. </p>
<p>"Actually… Sorry to be such a bother, but I was wondering if I could borrow your colleague, here. It's been such a long time since we've seen each other, and I could probably do with a hand getting home…"</p>
<p>Stunned to silence, Muku turned to look at his colleagues. A couple had already given up and gone in, while the woman who'd stuck so close to him sighed and shrugged. </p>
<p>"I guess. See you tomorrow, then, senpai?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Muku replied, still not entirely sure he wasn't dreaming. "See you tomorrow."</p>
<p>Once they'd all gone inside, Muku finally allowed himself to properly look at Homare. </p>
<p>He'd hardly noticed at first, but his hair was a little longer now, with all but his asymmetrical bangs tied in a small ponytail. Despite having the same grandiose presence as ever, his frame seemed slightly smaller, too - as if he'd closed himself off with age, huddling into his own warmth, like he couldn't rely on anyone else's.</p>
<p>"You look different, Muku-kun," Homare said, apparently having taken the opportunity to do the same.</p>
<p>"D- Different? I hope that's a good thing…"</p>
<p>"I'd say so," Homare replied, lips curving into a genuine smile. "You look devilishly handsome… Though I almost didn't recognise you, with your hair so short."</p>
<p>"Oh, right… I had it cut not long after - after we disbanded. I wanted to look more manly, like Ju-chan, so…"</p>
<p>"I see. It's almost like you're a different person… Or so I would say, if you hadn't immediately rushed to help a stranger in need. You're still the same little prince you always were."</p>
<p>Taken aback by the compliment - one he hadn't heard in so long, but still had the power to make his stomach jump with pleasure and heat rise in his cheeks - Muku stayed quiet until Homare continued. </p>
<p>"Well, then. As long as we're both here, why don't we get something to drink and catch up?" </p>
<p>"Eh… Didn't you say you wanted me to help you home?" </p>
<p>"Oh, that… That was merely an excuse. I'm still no expert on the human condition, but even I could tell you didn't want to go with them. So, why don't we? It'll be my treat, Muku-kun."</p>
<p>If Muku accepted his offer with an embarrassing amount of enthusiasm, neither of them thought to mention it. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end, they found themselves in a karaoke pod, in an establishment the members of their troupe used to frequent. Just being there left Muku threatening to drown in a sea of old memories, both good and painful - from trips there after school, to his and Yuki's break-up (which happened suddenly, after coming to the sad realisation that their years-long relationship had grown stagnant).</p>
<p>It was a strange choice, Muku thought, but he had no intention of arguing with Homare. He gratefully accepted his offer of a drink, ordering a bright pink, sugary cocktail - which Homare copied, ordering the same. It left Muku feeling a little warm inside. He knew that in the past, Homare would never have laughed at him or judged him for the things he liked, the things that made him so quintessentially <em> Muku </em> - he even went so far as to read the shoujo manga Muku would recommend. A brief smile broke out across his face as he remembered his <em> Ode to a Riceball </em> , after he'd devoured all twenty-four volumes of <em> Fruits Basket </em>on Muku's recommendation.</p>
<p>It seemed that in that aspect, at least, Homare hadn't changed.</p>
<p>As Muku flicked through the song options on the tablet they'd been given, Homare let out an indulgent sigh. </p>
<p>"So, Muku-kun… Tell me. How have you been?" </p>
<p>Finger faltering for a moment as he scrolled, he swallowed. "I… I've been normal, I guess. Not much has happened. I've got my job, but…"</p>
<p>"Hmm? No beau or belle, then?" </p>
<p>If it were anybody else asking him, Muku would be shifting uncomfortably in his seat. As it was, for whatever reason… He wasn't. He didn't feel capable of being uncomfortable around Homare. </p>
<p>"Ah… No. I tried dating a few years ago, but it didn't end well. I guess I haven't really had the interest to keep looking…"</p>
<p>At that, Homare's eyes widened dramatically. "Muku-kun… You mean to say that you, of all people, have lost interest in love? But if that's the case, then what hope is there for the rest of us…! Oh, woe, Aphrodite is lost… Her light, her glow, her bow… Ah!" </p>
<p>Muku couldn't help but laugh softly as Homare spun a new poem before him, just like old times. Despite the subject matter, he couldn't suppress his smile - though for the first time in his memory, Homare's words, his exaggerated intonation… They also brought forth a new feeling, one that settled deep in his chest. </p>
<p><em> Warm </em> . It left him feeling so warm, a deep sense of what he could only describe as <em> affection </em> leaving him almost giddy as he listened. He was mesmerised by Homare's passion - it seemed so alien to him, with his banal, passionless life, that he wanted to keep listening and watching forever, drawn to Homare's sudden bursts of energy like a moth to a flame.</p>
<p>He distantly thought that after this, he should buy some of Homare's books. He wanted to spend an evening soaking up his words, imagining his voice… </p>
<p>But, Muku suddenly realised, that was a point! So far, Homare had yet to pull a pen out of nowhere to write down his thoughts like he always used to - whether it be on paper, a napkin, or even his own skin, he never once missed the opportunity to take notes of his own spur of the moment compositions. Muku couldn't help but pipe up, fumbling around in his own pockets for a biro.</p>
<p>"Um, Homare-san… Do you need a pen?" </p>
<p>All at once, Homare's expression seemed to falter, breaking him out of his reverie. "...Ah. It's alright, I - I should have one, here…"</p>
<p>It was only when he tentatively reached into his jacket pocket to retrieve it, along with a battered looking moleskine notebook, that Muku realised. Homare's hands - still so soft-looking, long fingers as elegant as ever - were shaking. They shook so violently, it hardly even surprised Muku when he dropped them.</p>
<p>"...Ah," Homare said simply, staring at where they lay on the floor.</p>
<p>After a beat of silence, Muku looked at Homare, then back at the dropped notebook and pen, before carefully kneeling down and retrieving them.</p>
<p>He wanted to ask about it, of course. He wanted to say he was sorry… But at the same time, he concluded the right thing to do would be to draw as little attention to it as possible. </p>
<p>For now, he wouldn't ask. But that didn't mean he couldn't try to help. </p>
<p>"...Um… If you don't mind… Could I write it down, for you? It was pretty, so I don't want you to forget…"</p>
<p>Homare opened his mouth, then closed it again, giving a nod. Muku tried not to focus too much on his pained expression, or the way his hands refused to stop shaking as he let them rest in his lap.</p>
<p>"Uh, let's see… Oh, woe… Aphrodite is lost…" </p>
<p>Muku continued to mumble to himself as he faithfully recorded Homare's words, being sure to not forget a single detail. He couldn't help but notice that the notebook, though tattered, only had a few pages filled - some with writing that started elegantly and ended in illegible scrawl, and others with handwriting that definitely did not belong to its owner. </p>
<p>When he'd finished, he returned them quietly to Homare's jacket pocket, with his permission. Just as he was about to take his seat again, a buzzer sounded to signal their drinks had arrived - he quickly collected them from the door, then returned.</p>
<p>Seeing Homare this quiet… It was unnerving. The silence between them was deafening as Muku took a sip of his drink.</p>
<p>"...I… Perhaps this was a bad idea," Homare said finally, his uncharacteristically quiet voice cutting through the silence. "I can't exactly…" He trailed off, gesturing at his own untouched glass. "...I'm sorry you have to see me like this. It's not all the time, but it seems to be getting worse with age. Truth be told, I've barely been able to publish anything for the past four years. I have a scribe, but he's only around for a few hours a day, so most things I think of, I can't write down and end up forgetting entirely..."</p>
<p>"But… You seem so young for something like this to happen… I'm so sorry, Homare-san. Please, if there's any way I can help you, just tell me!" </p>
<p>"You truly are a charmer, Muku-kun," he replied with a gentle laugh. "I'm nearly fifty, I'm hardly young anymore… But thank you. If you're serious, though, I might end up pushing you to your limits. I feel more inspired tonight than I have in a long time."</p>
<p>To Muku's relief, Homare flashed him a warm smile; in that moment, he looked exactly the same as the Homare he remembered from all those years ago.</p>
<p>"I mean it, one hundred percent. I'd be honoured to help you, Homare-san…!" </p>
<p>"In that case, might I be so bold as to ask for a hand with my drink? It'd be a waste if I were to spill the whole thing just trying to pick it up."</p>
<p>Of course, Muku obliged.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>For the remainder of their hour-long booking, they did nothing but talk - occasionally, Homare would have a flash of inspiration, and Muku would faithfully record whatever he came up with. While his words and Muku's handwriting became less coherent the more they drank, Muku kept his word - and by the time the buzzer rang signifying the impending end of their session, the moleskine notebook was brimming with fresh ideas, while the song selection tablet lay completely abandoned on the table.</p>
<p>"...Oh," Muku said, deflating. "We only have five more minutes…"</p>
<p>"Muku-kun, you needn't look so sad," Homare replied with a soft chuckle. "Five more minutes of our session doesn't mean we only have five more minutes until we're torn away from each other forever, sent back to our separate realms to live in solitude forevermore… We can always meet up again. In fact, I was hoping you'd agree to it."</p>
<p>"Oh… Really?" </p>
<p>"Really. I've missed you, Muku-kun… And I haven't had this much fun in years." </p>
<p>"Me… Me neither," Muku replied, suddenly very aware that his cheeks felt hot. (Probably the alcohol, he reasoned.) "My life's been so… So stagnant. I can't stand it. But tonight, I've felt so <em> normal </em>… Better than normal. It's all thanks to you, Homare-san."</p>
<p>Homare looked at him for a moment, expression unreadable, before huffing out a laugh. "I know exactly what you mean. I feel exactly the same way."</p>
<p>They fell into companionable silence, Muku allowing himself to just enjoy Homare's presence for a moment longer. Maybe he'd become a stranger to the joy acting once brought him - the feeling of being in a troupe, surrounded by family, creating something new and exciting - but this… This was as close as he'd gotten to that feeling in such a long time. He wanted to soak up every last drop of it, bask in it until he was physically forced to let go. </p>
<p>Eventually, the inevitable came, and the buzzer rang one final time. </p>
<p>"It seems our session has ended," Homare said, moving to stand. "How cruel fate is… But we will see each other again. I swear, on my reputation as an artist…!" </p>
<p>Muku laughed as he closed the cover of the notebook - before he quickly opened it again, scrambling to find a clean page. After scribbling his name, phone number and email - just to be sure! - he stood up, moving to slip it back into Homare's jacket pocket, along with the pen.</p>
<p>He was about to pull away, to gather his things, say his final goodbyes and leave… But it was as if some force of nature had stopped him in his tracks. </p>
<p><em> Close </em>. </p>
<p>Homare's face… It was so close, Muku could feel his breath tickling his cheek. From the looks of it, the same force of nature had also rendered Homare completely unable to move. </p>
<p>And yet, the way Homare was looking at him… It could only be described as fond. So fond, it left Muku breathless - more so than any love story or comic book ever had.</p>
<p>"...Muku-kun," Homare finally said, breaking the silence between them. Even then, his voice was barely a whisper. "...Forgive me if this is strange to say, but… You really are handsome. You've grown into a fine young prince, just as you always said you would… The most handsome prince I've ever had the honour of meeting."</p>
<p>A brief thought crossed Muku's mind - <em> careful, Citron-sama would be upset if he heard you say that - </em>but it disappeared as quickly as it came, his mind suddenly far too preoccupied with other matters. </p>
<p>Homare's lips… They looked soft. He found himself leaning in without even thinking, so close their noses almost touched. </p>
<p>"H… Homare-san," he whispered. "It's… It's not strange. You're handsome, too… Like a noble king from a fairytale. Would… Would you hate me if I were to…"</p>
<p>He wasn't given a chance to finish.</p>
<p>Muku let out a whimper as their lips met, his eyes fluttering shut as he allowed himself to be swept along in a tidal wave of emotion. His hands scrabbled for purchase, one finding its way into Homare's hair while the other came to rest on his waist; in turn, Homare pulled Muku closer, his arms slung around his hips as he gave a soft sigh, chasing Muku's lips with his own as they briefly parted for breath.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't," Homare breathed, not making any move to let him go.</p>
<p>"Oh…"</p>
<p>"Muku-kun… We don't have much time, but I feel if I don't do this, I'll regret it, and life is far too fleeting for things like regrets."</p>
<p>Muku swore he'd forgotten how to breathe, the sound of his own pulse deafening. </p>
<p>"...Oh…?"</p>
<p>"Come with me, Muku-kun. You're tired of your current life, aren't you? And I, mine… So come with me. I can provide for you, I can make sure you're never left wanting for anything… We can live together, just like old times. And you can write for me, and we… We needn't be lonely anymore. You can have your own room, all the books you want…"</p>
<p>This time, it was Homare who wasn't given a chance to finish.</p>
<p>Muku let out an involuntary sob as he crashed their lips together again, fingers carding affectionately through Homare's hair. Homare stayed stock still for a moment, seemingly in shock - then melted into Muku's touch.</p>
<p>When they pulled apart for a second time, Muku let out a breathless laugh as he rubbed his eyes with his jacket sleeve.</p>
<p>"Please, I… I think I'd like that, Homare-san."</p>
<p>It seemed his life was about to get far, far better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!! I really hope you enjoyed it. I think homamuku is such a sweet and interesting concept, so hopefully I could get you at least a little on board! ;w; As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>